Lumminai
The Lumminai are a diverse race of elemental spirits who were born from the Twilight Calamity. These spirits are able to manifest themselves in a variety of ways, but they most commonly appear as bestial or humanoid figures, made of or radiating their innate element. History The term "Lumminai" means "Illuminating Spirit." The name was originally given to the race because of the unearthly light that occurred during the Great Calamity, an event many believed to be punishment from the gods where the Rift of Parallels opened in the city of Diempaia and caused its destruction. This widespread belief caused many people to worship the Lumminai as divine messengers initially, but this perspective quickly changed, as the Lumminai were confused and afraid and attacked those they saw indiscriminately. Before long, opinion of the Lumminai changed from "divine" to "demonic," and the six races of Oricai banded together to fight against these obviously vicious spirits. As the Lumminai struggled to understand their new world, they were slain by the thousands, causing them to hate Oricai's sentient beings and purposely attack them. The Lumminai had little more tolerance for themselves, however, attacking others of their own element to show dominance and causing their numbers to dwindle even more. Some people still believed the Lumminai were divine in origin, however, and out of pity for their massacre or fear of divine retribution, these individuals attempted to speak to the Lumminai and broker some kind of peace. Some of these attempts failed, but some were successful at opening communication with this volatile new race and causing them to think. A group of Lumminai, led by one particularly strong Lumminus Lumminai, was able to agree that the continued violence was detrimental to everyone involved, and they brought the rest of their kind in line the only way they knew how: they fought their fellow Lumminai and subjugated them under their own rulership, establishing themselves as the Grand Lumminai, rulers of their kind. Powers Each Lumminai possesses an innate element of one of the multiple Element Types. Lumminai are able to manipulate and generate their own element to varying degrees, and some are able to do more, such as teleport using their element as a gate or restructure their body using their element as substance. Lumminai are also able to form a Pact with beings of other races, sharing their powers with their Pacted individual and being able to draw upon the Pact for power themselves. While Pacted, a Lumminai can exist simply as a spirit within their host's body, able to share thoughts, feelings, and discussions with said host. The Pact can also be drawn upon to allow the Lumminai to fuse with the host's body - a process known as Pact Linking - or to manifest its original form in the physical world again - a process known as Summoning. Lumminai are also able to fuse with inanimate objects rather than living beings, but this fusion does not offer them any additional powers or energy; it only allows the Lumminai to hide inside of such an object, perhaps to rest, perhaps to avoid interaction with others. Meet the Lumminai For a list of all Lumminai shown in the game, see The Lumminai. Check out these pages? Database Characters Front Page? Category:Lumminai Category:Spirits Category:Database Category:Terminology